


Shattering

by BeautifulMemories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Fear, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse, Kurama's hatred has won, M/M, Naruto wants revenge, Nine-tails chakra, Revenge, naruto is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMemories/pseuds/BeautifulMemories
Summary: Blood Prison is where Nartuo has learned hatred. It's only a matter of time before he can get his revenge on those who sent him here to this hell hole.





	Shattering

Blood Prison.

What a sickening place. A hell hole he was left to rot in. Tossed in here by the people he trusted. On his body, a seal that burned not only his skin but also was painful to feel. Even though he tried to think about it in a way where he could understand the pain from being abandoned hurt deep into his heart down into his soul. 

The coldness felt as a child had now twisted the warmth that had grown there when he graduated from the Academy to coming back with his so-called friends. Now everything felt cold in a way he couldn't explain. Even here in this caged room as he sat on the bed in the dark of the prison the glow of red eyes could be seen as the nearby other prisoners who had begun to fall silent over the past few days as strange growls floated from where the eyes set. 

Only a few more days until Naruto had enough of the Kyuubi's chakra stored to break this insufferable curse mark on him. Only then would he be able to leave this place to take his revenge on a place that should have been his home. Now it was a treacherous place that he would seek answers on what happened to his parents, what happened to his Clan and to get revenge on those who once where claimed as friends. 

“Soon, Konoha,” Naruto growled in the dark voice sinking as a rumble of a distorted voice missed with his own. “Soon, you’ll be mine.”


End file.
